


How To Catch A Thief

by MissDictator



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Fighting, Fighting turning into sex, Hate turns to heat, NSFW, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDictator/pseuds/MissDictator
Summary: Wanted to write something for the enemies to lovers trope, but honestly, I just wanted to write Sammy-smut. This is pure filth guys.





	1. Chapter 1

You rolled your eyes as you saw all the people in the huge room chatting and drinking champagne.

Another fancy party thrown by your boss, another sea of rich assholes to annoy you, and another busy night for you, since you were the head of the security.

Your boss was a private collector, and he had tons of valuable relics - and tons of people who want to get them.

You scanned the room, slightly tugging at your black dress. You were used to wearing pants and bulletproof vests, not this kind of shit. This was the most comfortable dress you could find, it had a little bit strechy material, which hugged your body from the waist up, with simple straps over your shoulder, but it was loose from the waist down and reached the ground.

You narrowed your eyes when among the crowd you saw Victor Sullivan.

Hmm, last time you saw him you were deep in the jungle where you and your boss were searching for an artifact, which of course you found and brought back here.

Your eyes scanned the area around him.

Sullivan was never alone in these kind of events.

Aha… there he was.

Samuel Drake, looking just as uncomfortable in his fancy dress as you were.

A small smirk appeared on your face when you remembered how you beat him up when you two were in a cave where the arifact was.

He was so much bigger than you. Tall, long arms, long legs, big muscles. And he was surprisingly good at hand to hand combat, which was unexpected since Nadine told you she beat his and his brother’s ass.

Maybe he went to take some combat training.

However it wasn’t enough, his skills couldn’t match the years of martial arts training you recieved.

You smiled when you saw as he smoothly moved away from the crowd, walking out of the room to a corridor which led to rooms where none of the guests were allowed to go.

It’s so cute, that he thought that no one noticed him.

Him and Victor were here because of the artifact, no doubt.

You quickly moved towards another corridor, which led to the room where the treasure was. Sam went to the wrong direction, meaning he didn’t exactly know where it was held.

You walked into the room, and waited for him to show up. Your boss is gonna be pleased when you present your catch to him.

You slipped in the dark room and waited in the corner for Sam to enter. A few minutes later he showed up, without flicking the lights on. The lights from the outside illuminated the room a little, but you were standing in the shadows. You saw that he started smoothing his palm across the wall, getting closer to you, but you lost him when he too entered the darker area.

Suddenly you felt as a hand grabbed your boob, then you heard an impressed humming sound. You narrowed your eyes and turned the lights on.

“That’s not the treasure.” - you growled and gave Sam a death glare.

You saw as his eyes widened when he realized he wasn’t alone in the room, then when he saw it was you and where his hand was, a smirk appeared on his face.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that, sweetheart.” - he said and you felt as he squeezed your boob gently.

A frustrated growl left your mouth and you grabbed his wrist, while putting your thumb in his palm and pushed on it hard, meanwhile yanking his forearm backwards, making him groan out in pain and bend his legs slightly.

When his face was a little lower, you pulled back your other hand in a fist and was about to punch him, but he turned under your hand. When your punch landed in the air, he used the momentum to push you against the wall, face first. When you wanted to turn around, you felt as he pushed his chest against you, and grabbed your wrists, holding them behind your back.

“Tsk, tsk, doll.” - he said in a low voice in your ear. - “That’s how you treat an old friend?”

“You’re not my friend.” - you growled, the side of your face was flat against the wall.

You hated this man so fucking much.

You met him like three times, and every time you fought, but he always tried to flirt with you. The smug look on his face, the cocky things he says, the stupid fucking smirk he always gives you…

You never wanted to beat anyone as bad as him before.

And you loved beating him. You loved that you were able to make a bigger, stronger, older man fall in front of your knees.

Well, you only were able to do that as long as he couldn’t get you in a corner.

And now he had the upper hand.

Which frustrated you even more.

You tried to yank your hands back out from his grasp, but he was holding them strongly and after you moved, he tightened his hold, making your wrists hurt, and he pushed his chest more firmer against your back, making you let out a small whimper.

“Well, I could be.” - his breath caused your hair to sligthly caress your neck, and you felt as he pushed his knee at the back of your legs. - “I could be a very nice friend, you know.”

Your gasped when he forced his leg between yours, and his thigh touched your pussy. You realized in horror that the action made you arch your back in response and your ass moved backwards, into his hips.

Sam smirked when he felt that and moved one of your wrist in his other hand, so now he was holding both of your hands in one of his. You felt as he moved his free hand on your hip and slowly smoothed his palm down to the front of your thigh, reaching the slip of your dress.

Just when he touched your bare skin, you shivered, making Sam to bury his face in your hair, taking a deep breath, and letting out a low growl.

‘Aw, fuck this man.’ - you thought and you yanked your hands out of his grip and you elbowed him in the ribs.

This time Sam groaned in pain, and he stumbled back a few steps.

“I don’t need friends.” - you said in a breathless voice.

Sam looked up at you, seeing your flushed cheeks.

“I guess you’re right.” - he said as he straightened up, and took off his suit jacket, throwing it in a nearby chair. - “Looks like you just need some spanking.”

Ugh, there was his stupid smirk again. 

You glared at him.

“And looks like you love when I beat your ass,” - you said and started walking towards him when he was done rolling up his sleeves.

You aimed to punch his face again, but he grabbed your wrist. You didn’t hesitate, trying to punch him with your other hand, but he grabbed that too.

When the fuck did he get so fast?

“Or maybe I just let you kick my ass, so I can feel your body close to mine.” - he said as he was looking down at you, his eyes traveling from your gaze down to your lips, then back.

You narrowed your eyes at him, and you lifted your leg, roughly pushing your heel in his foot. 

He hissed in pain, and his eyes darkened, turning you in the other direction, pushing you against the table, making you slam your waist against it hard.

You let out a groan, and when you were about to charge at him, you realized he was right in front of you. You gasped when you felt him grab the back of your thighs and pull you up, putting you on the table, then he put his hands on your chest, pushing your body down roughly, making your back slam against the surface.

You moved your hands to attack his face, but he grabbed your wrist again, pushing them down next to your head. You both were panting heavily and you wrapped your legs around his waist, squeezing them as hard as you could. When you did that, you felt as his erection poked your pussy through your clothes, and you couldn’t help when you pushed your head back and a rather erotic moan left your mouth.

Sam groaned both from the pleasure of feeling his cock pushing your pussy and the pain you were causing him with squeezing his sides so forcefully. He let go of one of your hands and put it on one of your thighs, grabbing it, trying to remove it, but when your hand was free, you grabbed his tie, rounded your hand a few times, making it wrap around your hand, and you pulled on it, making the tie squeeze around his neck.

Sam’s tried to take in as much air as he could, while he moved his hand from your thigh, to your hand which was holding his tie. His face was starting to get red, and a small, smug smile appeared on your face, seeing that. He let go of your other hand, putting it on his tie too, trying to get free.

You bit your lip, trying to hide your growing smile, while you put your other hand on the back of his neck, pulling his head lower, towards yours. Soon, your faces were inches from each other, and you were enjoying the power you had over him again. When you saw him gasp for air for the first time, you quickly let go of the tie and you pushed your lips against his, forcing your tongue in his mouth.

Sam was panting hard against your mouth, puffing air in and out through his nose, as he put his hand at the back of your head, pulling you closer, while he caressed your thigh, smoothing his palm up to your ass. When his hand was finally there, you frowned when you felt it disappear, but then you heard a loud smack, and felt burning pain there.

You pulled away with closed eyes, throwing your head back, moaning loudly in pleasure. Sam watched you as he straightened up, panting heavily. You looked up at him with hooded eyes, watching as he loosened his tie, and pulled it down from his neck.

“Just for the record, I totally not enjoyed that.” - he gestured with his head to the tie and threw it on the floor.

You smirked at him, and gave him a sultry look, your legs still around his waist and you caressed him gently with them.

“I did.” - you said in a breathless voice.

Sam’s eyes narrowed and he grabbed your wrist again.

“Come here.” - he growled and he pulled you up in a sitting position, kissing you.

You rounded your amrs around his neck, while his arms sneaked around your waist. He started grinding against you, making you whimper against his mouth. He slipped his hands down to your ass, and pushed you harder against him.

This time you gasped for air, and Sam pushed you down on the table again. He quickly pulled down the straps of your dress, making them slip down your shoulders and your dress revealed your breasts. Sam wasted no time, as he quickly captured one of your nipples in his mouth, sucking and licking it.

“Sam…” - you moaned, making him push his bulge, harder against you.

You let out a frustrated moan and you grabbed his belt, quickly unbuckling it. Sam groaned and he captured your other nipple, giving it a soft bite, and he helped you free his cock from his pants with one of his hands.

“Quick, quick, quick…” - you breathed, making him chuckle.

“So impatient.” - he murmured, and when his cock was free, he pulled up your dress above your waist and quickly pulled down your panties, which joined his tie on the floor.

Then he grabbed his cock and moved it up and down, between your wet opening and throbbing clit, while you were looking at each other, panting heavily.

He put his cock in your entrance, then grabbed your waist and with a smooth motion, he pushed himself all the way in. You both goraned out loudly, and he leaned above you. You closed your eyes and wrapped your arms around his neck, moving your hips desperately.

“Like this, baby?” - Sam asked pushing his forehead against yours, as he increased the tempo with each thrust.

Your pussy pulsed around his cock at the nickname, making both of you groan in pleasure.

“Oh god, yes, you feel so fucking good…” - you whined, pulling him in for a kiss.

Sam kissed you back with passion, your tongues caressed each other’s with eager licks.

You couldn’t believe what you were doing, you were supposed to hate this son of a bitch, not moaning out in pleasure every time his big hard cock caressed your soaking wet pussy.

“Is that right?” - he asked as he came up for air and he unwrapped your arms from around his neck and held them between your bodies. 

He starightened up, and pulled you closer to the edge of the table, garbbing your waist, slamming into you harder.

“Oh, god, right there!” - you yelled while you were desperately clinging to his forearms, your nails digging in his skin harder after each thrust.

Sam’s thrust became harder, everytime when he slammed his cock in you he waited just a little before he pulled it out, and thrusted right back in more forcefully.

“Fuck…” - he breathed as he felt himself getting closer and closer to his orgasm.

He looked down at your face, contracted in pleasure and he bit his lower lip. He put his thumb on your clit, massaging it firmly.

“Saaam!” - you whined and he felt as your whole body tensed, but after a few more thrust you were still not coming on his cock.

Sam growled and he let go of your waist with his other hand, and he drew his hand back, slapping your ass hard. When his hand made contact with your skin, he made sure he pushed his thumb harder on your clit and when you screamed he pushed his cock as deep in you as he can.

“Fuck yes, baby, come on my cock!” - he groaned loudly.

He didn’t pull his dick out of you not even an inch throughout your orgasm, but he was still moving his hips, rocking it against you, so his cock was touching your spot the whole time, stimulitaning it while he moved his hips with yours.

When you came down from your high, he pulled his cock out, barely able to hold himself back when your wet pussy squeezed him like it was trying to suck his dick in.

He grabbed it and with a few fast move of his hands, he came all ove your stomach between loud groans.

Both of you panted heavily, and you watched as after a few seconds Sam tucked himself back in his briefs and zipped up his pants. When he was done with his belt too, he leaned over the table, and grabbed a few tissues from the box, and started cleaning up your stomach.

You couldn’t help, but smile at his actions and he gave you an adoring look.

“Here, nice and clean.” - he said as he threw the tissues in the trashcan and leaned down for your panties.

He pulled them up on you, then he grabbed your hands and pulled you up in a sitting position. He gently pulled the straps of your dress back to your shoulders, then helped you hop down from the table.

He gave you a wink, then walked to the safe.

“Did you really think I’ll just let you walk away with the artifact?”

Sam turned around to smile at you.

“I don’t need the artifact. I need what’s inside of it.”

You frowned at him, not understanding.

“It has something in it, which will show us the way to a much valuable treasure… At least I hope so.” - he said sheepishly.

You smiled at him.

“Should have known, you were after something bigger.” - you said as you walked next to him and lifted your hand to push in the code, but when you saw that Sam was looking at it, you lifted an eyebrow at him.

He smirked and turned around. 

He heard as you pushed a few buttons then he turned around when he heard as the door opened. You carefully pulled out the artifact and you held it out to him, but when he wanted to take it, you moved it out of his reach.

“You give it back.” - you warned, causing his smirk to widen.

“I promise.”

You gave it to him, and Sam grabbed the big golden egg shaped artifact, twisting the upper and lower side a few times, then your eyes widened when it opened and it revealed a piece of paper.

Sam put the paper away, then closed the egg, giving it back to you.

“Thanks, doll.” - he winked and kissed the back of your hand after you closed the safe.

“Don’t make me punch you in the face.” - you warned but he saw how the corner of your lips twitched upwards.

You both heard as footsteps came closer from outside and Sam quickly climbed out the window.

“You wouldn’t ruin this handsome face.” - he said with a grin, and you wanted to close it behind him, but he stopped you. - “You should come with us.”

You looked at him surprised.

“You were meant for so much more than work for a man like him.” - he said then he climbed over to another window, and you quickly closed the one you were standing at when the door opened behind you.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later your phone beeped with a message from your boss, saying he needs you to meet him in his office as soon as possible.

An annoyed groan left your mouth, since it was your day off, but you quickly got in your car and drove to his house. You walked in his office after a knock and saw a few other men from the security team there, one of them sitting behind a computer.

“What’s up?” - you asked as you sat down on the couch lazily, next to one of his guards.

“We’re going to Costa Rica.” - he replied with a smile, making your eyes widen.

“What? Why?” - you asked, sitting up straighter.

“Remember the golden egg, we managed to find on our last trip?”

You gulped when a very vivid memory of the golden egg and a certain thief popped up in your head.

Ugh, you hated Sam Drake. More than ever after that night. You couldn’t get him out of your head, and not just because of what the two of you did, but because of what he said after. He asked you to go with him on his treasure hunt, but you couldn’t give him an answer, because your boss walked into the room and he had to leave.

You thought he’s going to try and contact you, but there wasn’t any sign of him.

Well, only two days have passed but still.

You kinda felt like he was just fooling you by saying he wanted you by his side.

You cleared your throat and licked your lips.

“Yeah.” - you shrugged.

“Well, looks like it had some kind of map in it, which we didn’t know about.”

Your heart started to beat faster, but you tried keeping a straight face.

“When Sullivan and Drake came to my party, I knew they wanted the egg, and I was relieved when I saw you in the room, guarding it. But maybe you went there too late, because my archeologist friend told me there was a legend about it hiding a map to an ancient city, which was the wealthiest of it’s time, and when we went to check the egg it was empty.”

Well, fuck.

If you had known your boss wanted the treasure, you weren’t so sure you would have given it to Sam.

Ugh, who did you want to kid, if that man would have asked you for your hand, you would have said yes.

Yep.

You had to admit it, even though he was your enemy, you had the hots for him. You realized that the hatred you were feeling towards him was because you were sexually frustrated.

By him.

You shivered when you thought about how he fucked you on the table.

“So, uhm, why are we going to Costa Rica?”

Your boss pointed to the computer one of his men was typing on.

“When I found out about the map, I asked Gabe here to track them down. Their last location was in a hotel in Costa Rica. We are going after them.” - he said with a shit eating grin.

Well, double fuck.

This is going to end in a disaster…

The same night you were standing outside of said hotel in a small town, nervously nibbling on your lower lip. Your boss said there wasn’t any sign of Sullivan or Drake walking around in the hotel, so they most likely were searching for the treasure. So he asked you to check their room, searching for clues.

You sneaked in the hotel, so the receptionist couldn’t see you, and went to room number 12. It was supposed to be Sam’s, and you quickly picked the lock.

‘I hope he’s not in here.’ - you thought as you heard a quiet clicking noise, signaling that you succesfully unlocked the door. - 'I hope he’s in here.’ - a small voice at the back of your head whispered and you rolled your eyes.

“Shut the fuck up.” - you whispered to yourself and opened the door slowly.

You stepped in the dark room, and closed the door behind you. The only light was coming from outside and you quickly turned on your small flashlight. You pointed forward with it, and you immediately noticed a wooden desk with books and papers on it.

Your heart jumped a little in excitement and you quickly rushed to it. A small smile appeared on your face as you looked over them, seeing that Sam was right and the map from the golden egg really was showing a way to a hidden city.

Then you frowned when you tried to figure out where it was located, because when you picked up the map, it only seemed to be a puzzle to you.

Suddenly you felt something, or rather someone push themselves close against you from behind, and a gasp left your mouth when both the flaslight and the map fell to the table in front of you. Your hips were trapped between the side of the table and the certain someone’s hips, and you felt hot breath on your neck when they spoke.

“Well, well, well, if it ain’t my little babydoll.” - Sam said in a husky voice, as he put his hands on your hips, caressing his way up with his palms to your waist, then stomach, then to your breasts, cupping them firmly and massaging them slowly.

You moaned at his actions and arched your back, making your ass rub against his growing erection and pushing your chest more into his hands.

“Fuck you.” - you said in a breathless voice, making Sam chuckle.

“You already did, and…” - he said as he suddenly smoothed his palms down again to your stomach, then to your sides, and from there to your back, pushing you down roughly on the table. - “You’re about to do it again.”

You hissed when your upper body slammed against the table, then a moan left your lips when you felt as he quickly pushed his hand in your pants and panties.

“Fuck, baby, so wet already?” - Sam groaned in excitement, and pulled his hand from your opening to your clit, slowly caressing it with his fingers.

You moaned louder this time, and started moving your hips in rhytm whit his hand.

Sam smiled and put his other hand on your hip, and he started grinding against you.

God, he shouldn’t be so turned on by this, right?

You were his enemy, you always fought, and this time you broke in his room to get information, so you can steal his treasure.

He shouldn’t be doing this.

He shouldn’t have done this two days ago either.

He should just throw you out of his room and go find the treasure.

Alone.

Yeah alone, and not with you.

He shouldn’t have asked you to go find the treasure with him.

Sam leaned over you and nuzzled his face in your hair.

“Stay with me.” - he said in a kinda demanding way. - “I knew it was a matter of time until your boss finds me.” - he continued, the move of his fingers became faster, making you pant heavily under him and a small moan left your mouth with each breath. - “Stay with me Y/N, let’s find the treasure together.”

Oh, so he hadn’t contracted you, because he knew you were coming after him.

Aww, fuck this man.

You grabbed his wrists with both of your hands and pulled them away from your body quickly.

Sam frowned and was forced to take a step back when you straightened up and turned around.

You grabbed his shirt, and turned him to the side, then you pushed on his chest roughly, making him fall on the bed with a groan.

Sam’s frown was replaced with a wide grin when he saw you were kicking off your shoes, and taking off your pants and panties.

He quickly took off his shirt, and was about to unbuckle his belt, but then he saw as you climbed on him and pushed his upper body back on the bed.

“I may go with you.” - you said, as you straddled him.

“May?” - he asked, lifting an eyebrow, and his eyes scanned your body when you grabbed your shirt and quickly pulled it down.

“It depends…” - you sad with a sly smile as you threw the shirt away.

“Depends on what, baby?” - Sam asked in a desperate voice, being turned on so much, that he tried to push his hips up to meet yours, but you lifted yourself up again and started to climb over him more.

“On how good you are at eating me out.” - you said, and before you could lower yourself on his face, he growled loudly and grabbed your hips, pulling you down, meanwhile he pushed his head up, licking your pussy from your opening to your clit, firmly.

A long sigh left your lips as he did that again a few more times, and you put your hand in his hair, caressing his scalp.

“Hmm, good boy.” - you said in a satisfied tone, as you closed your eyes with a small smile.

Sam smirked and looked up at you.

“For you I can be.” - he whispered huskily and he captured your clit between his lips, sucking on it.

You moaned loudly and he felt as you pushed his head more into your pussy, while you pushed your hips forward, and you started grinding yourself against his face.

Sam growled, and let go of one of your hips, pushing two fingers inside you, setting a steady pace, fucking you with them.

“Fuck, yesss…” - you whined and started moving yourself faster against him.

You felt as his other hand left your hip too, then you heard a loud smack, and felt pain on your ass.

You screamed and then a growl left your mouth when he put his hand on your ass where he slapped you, and grabbed it firmly, pushing his fingers in your flesh painfully, pulling you harder against his face.

“Oh, my God!” - you whined and you started grinding faster and harder against his mouth.

You would have felt ashamed of what you were doing, if it weren’t felt so fucking good.

You heard Sam panting heavily against you through his nose, but he didn’t pull away for even a second. You felt him sometimes stop sucking on your clit then changing to lick it, while he was fucking you hard with his fingers.

“I’m gonna cum…” - you whimpered in a trembling voice, then you felt as he sucked on your clit hard, then he shook his head a little, pushing it more against you, if it was possible.

Sam felt as your whole body twitched roughly then the longest and loudest mixture of a scream and a moan he had ever heard filled the air.

You let go of his hair after you rode out your orgasm, then put your hand on his forehead, pushing on it, when your clit became too sensitive.

Sam let his head fall back on the bed panting heavily, and he looked up at you, grinning, watching as you were trying to catch your breath, while small whimpers left your mouth sometimes.

You looked down at him when you felt him caressing your thighs and sides, and smiled when you saw his confident expression.

“Well… that was loud.” - he said, then laughed when you slapped his shoulder.

“Shut up.” - you said, climbing lower on him, straddling his thighs, while you unbuckled his belt.

Sam watched eagerly as you opened his jeans and lowered them along with his briefs a little to pull out his cock.

He moaned when you started pumping him slowly, and you looked at him smiling.

Sam grabbed your other hand and pulled on it.

“Come back here.” - he whispered and you leaned over him, and when you were properly on top of him, he kissed you, while he grabbed his cock, moving the tip along your pussy, making it wet.

The kiss was slower than the ones you shared before, and you pulled away, smiling at him.

Sam smiled back at you and he ran his fingers through your hair gently.

“We shouldn’t enjoy this so much.” - he said, kissing your cheek as he lined himself up at your opening.

“Who said I’m enjoying it?” - you answered with a raised eyebrow.

Sam narrowed his eyes, and pushed himself inside you, making you let out a sweet moan.

“Yeah, you hate it.” - Sam sighed and buried his face in your neck, putting his hands on your ass, squeezing them hard, and started moving you.

You pushed yourself up in a sitting position, putting your hands on his chest.

“I hate that you can make me feel this good.” - you admitted.

“Careful what you say, baby, some might mistake it for affection.” - Sam smirked when he felt as you started moving faster on him at his words.

He threw his head back on the bed and groaned, massaging your ass, while he started moving his hips too, pushing them up everytime you pushed yours down.

His cock streched deliciously your pussy, and you leaned back, putting your hands on his thighs, moaning at the pleasure you were feeling when his tip reached your spot, rubbing against it with each thrust.

“Saaam…” - you whimpered and moved your hips rougher and Sam did the same.

“I know.” - he moaned, and he lifted his head, admiring your body as it moved on top of him. - “Fuck, you turn me on so fucking much.” - he panted, and felt as your moves got more desperate, just like his. - “You’re so good, don’t stop baby!" 

You heard in his voice that it got huskier and more demanding with each word and you got more turned on knowing it was you who caused that.

"I’m close!” - you said in a high pitched voice and Sam put his hands on your hips, grabbing them firmly, and started slamming his cock in you violently.

“Come for me!” - he said in a breathless voice, and you put your finger on your clit and started rubbing it.

Your pussy squeezed Sam’s cock hard, and milked it while he helped you ride out your orgasm.

“Where do you want me to cum, baby?” - he asked in a desperate voice, while his hips were still moving and you quickly lifted yourself up and put his cock in your mouth. - “Fuck!” - Sam moaned loudly and he grabbed your hair with both of his hands and squeezed your locks hard. - “Suck it, suck it, suck it…” - he chanted as he kept your head from moving, so he can thrust his cock in your mouth as he liked.

You sucked his dick harder and a few more thrusts later his warm seed filled your mouth, while a guttural groan left his lips.

You gulped down most of his cum, but some escaped your mouth, and ended on his thighs. You wiped your mouth and moved to lay next to him, and when he felt that, he lifted his arm, so you can snuggle close to him.

Sam opened his eyes while his breathing got back to normal, and he moved his head to look down at you. You smiled up at him and pecked his lips, then you put your head back on his chest, and felt that he kissed the top of your head too.

“I can’t go with you.” - you murmured as you draw circles around his bullet scars.

“Why not?” - Sam asked and he turned on his side. Your head slipped from his body to the bed and you propped yourself up on your elbow too, facing him. “He would come after me. He would hunt me down. And you too.”

Sam caressed your cheek, then he looked away thinking.

“What if you go back to him, giving him false information?”

You furrowed your brows.

“What do you mean?”

“I know where the next clue is, what if we send him in the opposite direction?” - Sam asked, giving you a naughty smirk.

You smiled and leaned closer to him to kiss his lips.

“And how will I know where to find you?”

Sam gently pushed you on your back again and gave you a kiss that took your breath away.

You watched with hooded eyes as he got up from the bed, tucked himself back in his briefs and pants, then pulled you up by your hand. He lead you to the table and pointed to a place on the map which was across the desk, while with his other hand he was hugging you close to him, caressing the skin on your side. 

“I’m gonna wait for you here, tomorrow morning. Be there at seven.”

You memorized the palce on the map, then you turned to him, circling your arms around his neck.

“How do you know you can trust me?” - you asked him, playing with the hair on the back of his neck. Sam wrapped his arms around your naked form, holding you close against him.

“I don’t.” - he said seriously.

Both of your faces were illuminated by the light coming from outside, and you saw as his eyes held doubt in them.

“I have to come up with a good lie, so they will leave me behind, or I have to sneak off somehow.” - you said, and saw as a smile appeared on his face.

“That’s my girl.” - he winked, making you laugh and he leaned down to kiss you again.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam waited for you in the woods about twenty minutes now at the exact same spot where he showed you yesterday, but you were still nowhere. He took a last drag of his cigarette, then he threw it on the ground and stepped on it with his foot, while he blew out the smoke.

He knew your boss was dangerous and you told him last night that if you betrayed him, he would most likely hunt you down. But in Sam’s book you were more than capable of taking care of yourself, plus you have him now to watch your back.

It crossed Sam’s mind that maybe you screwed him over, that you fooled around with him to get the information about the treasure, so you could lead your boss right to it.

The evidence you saw on the table most likely showed the location of the next clue, and not the treasure itself, or so Sam thought, because it never was easy to find something so valueable so easily. So if you indeed lied, you and your boss still have to find the treasure yourselves.

Maybe that was the case, but for some reason he was more afraid that your boss found out about you two and maybe you’re not here because you couldn’t make it.

Sam’s chest tightened uncomfortably at the idea and he rubbed his chest a little, to ease the discomfort.

But he couldn’t wait any longer, he didn’t tell Sully that you will most likely join their little adventure, so he looked around one last time, and when he couldn’t see you, he turned around with a sigh to meet Sully. He will try and contact you, after they were done here.

—–

“They left the hotel a few minutes ago.” - one of the guards reported to your boss and he nodded.

“Okay, we will follow them, but I don’t want to be spotted before they reach the treasure, so I only take five of you.”

“Good idea, and maybe some of us could take a different route, as a backup.” - you suggested, hoping he would let you lead the other team.

That way you could lose them, and meet with Sam.

“No, I don’t want to risk being seen, there will be only two of them, and six of us, it’s gonna be easy.” - he told you, as one of his men offered him a gun.

You bit your lower lip, trying to come up with something, while you watched him load the gun.

“Maybe some of us could wait at their hotel, in case you lose them, so we could still have a chance to follow them.”

Your boss looked at you suspiciosly. You always followed his orders without question and now you sounded like you didn’t want to go with him.

“Something wrong, dear?” - he asked you as he straightened up.

Your eyes widened a little, but you shrugged your shoulders.

“No, why?”

“You don’t wanna come? I thought you hate Drake.”

“I do.” - you lied without hesitation. - “It’s just that the risk is higher now, and he’s a sneaky son of a bitch, like his brother, so I wanna be careful.”

Your boss studied you for a second, then he nodded.

“Very well. Jack, take three men and watch the hotel.” - he ordered and you let out a frustrated sigh.

He pointed to five of you who will go with him, and he told the rest of the men to stay back, to guard your hotel and be ready if you needed backup.

—–

Sully noticed, that during the way to their destination, Sam looked around numerous times uneasliy.

“Are you expecting company?” - the older man asked his partner.

Sam looked spooked for a second, then he shrugged.

“Just making sure no one follows us.”

“He didn’t even know about the map, until it was already gone, and even if he managed to somehow track us down, and follow us, he won’t be able to find us in the middle of this goddamn jungle.” - Sully said, referring to your boss.

‘Except if I invited his right hand to join us, cause I have the hots for her.’ - Sam thought, and looked around again, trying to see one of you.

—–

You wanted to give your boss fake directions, but one of his men already saw where Sam and Sully went into the jungle, and the used cigarette and footprints confirmed his words, so you reamined silent.

Sometimes you questioned if you were still going in the right direction, trying to slow them down, but every time after a few seconds of stopping, you were quickly on the trail again.

'This is gonna end nasty.’ - you thought, and watched the back of your boss’ head, debating if you would be able to kill him if it comes down to it.

He wasn’t a good person, well neither were you, but he did far worse things for treasure and money than you have, including hurting innocents.

You tried to remember back to the day you became so desperate for some kind of income to take a job like this, but it was so long ago, you couldn’t remember. It paid well, and while you only fought with men who were your boss’ enemies, and only killed people who you knew were gangsters or mercenaries, it didn’t change the fact that you did nothing when an innocent life was taken by one of your teammates.

You let out a low growl from the back of your throat and came to the conclusion that you didn’t give a fuck if you have to kill any of them.

You read the magazines which wrote about Sam’s brother and sister in law’s succes of finding the remains of an ancient city or finding priceless items that were lost to mankind for centuries.

They were doing the same thing as you, just without hurting anyone. Sam and Sully were only fulfill clients’ wishes for a lost artifact too, and it’s not their fault someone was always in the way.

And now it were you who were in the way.

You checked again how many bullets were on you, then you carefully watched the gear on your teammates, looking for knifes, machetes and other weapons which most likely could come up if it comes down to hand to hand combat.

—–

“Holy shit, do you see that?!” - Sam asked loudly as he saw some ruins ahead among the trees.

“You can bet your ass I do!” - Sully picked up the pace too.

Soon they reached some kind of old town, which were built from rocks and stones. Most of the buildings were just ruins, and the whole town wasn’t that big, but Sam soon noticed a little further a much bigger building, that looked like a temple.

He looked at Sully with a huge smile and the older man patted him on the shoulder a few times, laughing.

Soon they both heard clapping behind them and they quickly turned around drawing their guns.

“Amazing, simply amazing, look at this place!” - your boss looked around happily, as he walked forward.

You walked not far behind him, pointing your gun at Sam. He looked you in the eyes and the disappointment was evident on his face. But the more frustrating was the hurt in his eyes, and you gulped nervously, feeling as your heart sank at his expression.

'Aww, fuck this man, I can’t believe I’m falling for his stupid ass!’ - you thought, then looked around, watching your boss and teammates.

“How the hell did you find us?” - Sully asked angrily.

“Today’s technology is a blessing.” - your boss said with a grin, and pulled out his phone waving it, then he looked at Sam. - “And you should really stop smoking.”

Sam narrowed his eyes at you. He dropped his smoke where he told you to meet with him.

Of course. You only needed him for the information and when you got what you wanted, you ran back to your boss.

'Okay, if looks could kill, I would be six feet under now.’ - you thought as you watched Sam’s expression harden. - 'It’s not my fault they saw you, you idiot!’ - you said frustrated in your head. - 'Shit, he’s so sexy when he’s angry, I hate him.’

You looked around again, trying to come up with a plan, while your boss was too busy rubbing in Sam and Sully’s face that they were caught.

'Okay, there’s two of them and six of us. Two of them, six of us, two of them six of us. Wait, I’m with them, so there’s three of us and five of them, still not good.’ - you started nibbling on your lower lip nervously.

You never were in a situation like this, and it showed in your confidence.

'Okay, if I take two out we will be even, but I can’t do it here, out in the open…’ - you looked around again. - 'It would be better taking three out, but that’s too much, even for me.’

You needed to split up the team to take two of them somewhere where the others couldn’t see.

You lowered your gun a little and cleared your throat.

“Maybe I could take Nick and Dan to check out the temple?”

Your boss looked at you questioningly, as said men took the guns from Sam and Sully.

“Just in case, you know, cause last time we were in a jungle looking for a treasure you almost got decapitated by a trap.” - you said lifting an eyebrow.

Sam and Sully couldn’t help but snort as they tried to held back their laughs, and your boss looked at them angrily.

He motioned for you to go ahead, while he tried to come up with an equally emberrassing memory about them he could mock.

Nick and Dan followed you to the temple which was a little further ahead, and when you were in front of it, you stopped, looking up at the top.

“Isn’t it beautiful guys?” - you asked and they murmured something while they passed you and entered the building.

When they were in, you quickly looked back to make sure your boss didn’t send one more man after you, then you followed your teammates inside.

Dan was a little behind than Nick, so you quickly but quietly caught up to him, pulled out the huntig knife from the side pocket of his pants, grabbed his forehead from behind, pulled it back and slit his throat.

He made some chocking sound as he dropped to his knees, and when Nick turned around you used his surprise to aim for his throat and threw the knife.

He leaned away though, but you quickly ran to him and tackled him into the wall before he could draw his gun.

“You fucking bitch!” - he exclaimed loudly, and you hoped it wasn’t loud enough for the others to hear.

His gun fell to the ground, and after you thanked your lucky stars, you kneeled him in the groin, making him groan and double over. You punched him in the ribs a few times, then when he fell to his knees, you stepped behind him, sneaked your arms around his neck and snapped it.

“You deserved it asshole.” - you panted and leaned against the wall with your back to catch your breath.

'Good thing I only bought two of them.’

You picked up the gun and put it at the waist of your pants, then put the knife in one of your pockets.

You jogged out of the temple, your boss and two other teammates looked at you in question.

“What happened?”

“I told you there will be a trap.” - you said to them and when you were close enough you stopped, draw your gun and shot one of them in the head.

“Shit!” - your other teammate exclaimed and aimed for you, but you hid behind one of the ruins.

“Jesus Christ! What the fuck Y/N?!” - your boss shouted, as he ducked behind the well.

Sam and Sully watched in shock what just happened, and without having any firearms, they quickly crawled behind a cover too.

From your spot you could see them and you whistled. Both of them looked at you, and you pulled out the other gun.

“Well, I just realized how big of an asshole you are, so I thought I kill you!” - you answered lightheartedly and threw the gun in Sam and Sully’s direction.

They were quite far, and because you hurried, it landed a little behind them, but Sam quickly crawled for it.

When he got it, he looked at you and blew you a kiss, making you grin.

“When did this happen?” - Sully asked confused, and Sam just smirked, winking at him.

“Sadly, that’s a really poor excuse, so I have to kill you first!” - your boss shouted angrily and aimed for your direction, not knowing that Sam got a gun and was already aiming at him from the side.

“Not if I can help it.” - Sam smiled when your boss looked at him in surprise and fear, then he pulled the trigger.

Your boss fell to the ground with a hole in his head, and when your other teammate aimed for Sam, you shot him.

Sam and Sully walked out from behind their covers, and you stepped forward too.

“Sorry, I tried to lead them elsewhere, but you should really stop smoking.” - you said, and put away your gun.

Sam just smirked at you and he walked towards you.

You grinned widely and ran to him, jumping in his arms, wrapping your legs around his waist and kissing him hungrily.

“When did this happen?” - Sully asked again confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
